My Eyes
by Funky Chicken Inc
Summary: What once there was.Was lost almost as quickly as I had it. Takouji Finished!
1. Default Chapter

US: Okay, yeah. Read

Chapter 1

(September 19, 1999 Minamoto House)

8 year old Koji Minamoto stood outside bouncing his basketball, badly, I might add. When he caught the ball he saw a little boy with brunette hair run past him. Koji was curious so he followed the boy. The brunette was a lot faster than he was so it made it hard for Koji to keep up. He finally stopped and saw the boy sitting on his hands and knees. The wet rain soaked the boy. The cold air tousled his chocolate hair.

Koji could see every detail of him. His yellow tee shirt was ripped and hanging off his left shoulder to reveal a scraped and bruised shoulder. His Capri's were dark green and torn. From what Koji could see of his legs, they were also scarped, cut, and bruised. His shoes weren't tied and he wasn't wearing any socks. He had cuts and scraps all over himself and he had dirt and mud on him and in his hair.

Koji took a few steps closer until he was only three feet away from the boy. The something happened. Its started to rain hared and thunder was heard. The boy stood up, with revenge in his eyes. Soon, his nails started to grown a bit longer and his ears became pointy. His eyes turned blood red and he grew fangs. Then he spotted the man standing behind Koji. Koji's father. The boy jumped at him.

The little boy started to tear at Mr. Minamoto. He grabbed the boy by his arms and pulled him back and put him on the ground then grabbed Koji's wrist, dragging him away quickly. Before Mr. Minamoto left with his son, he turned around and shot the demon/boy in the stomach. Then left. Koji looked back at him. Koji really wanted to see if the other boy was alright. But his dad wouldn't let him.

Koji struggled against his father's grip but his dad was too strong. "Dad we have to go back! I wanna see if he's alright!" Koji screamed. But Mr. Minamoto only griped him tighter as they neared his house. Once inside, he set little Koji down. Tomoko came running in and started to hug him to death when she heard what had happened. Kouichi poked his head out and noticed that Koji looked sad.

That night Kouichi sat in bed next to his slightly younger brother. "What's wrong Koji?" he asked. Koji looked up. "You know that demon that attacked me?" Kouichi nodded his head. "Well, he was really a boy! A boy my age! Dad shot him. I wanted to see if he was alright but dad wouldn't let me!" Koji looked down and started to cry. Kouichi patted his back. "Its okay." Koji looked up. "No. It isn't. Dad says he cares about everything, and if something's bad you try to make it good. Well don't it count for 8 year olds? He was obviously running away from something. But I wanted to ask if he was alright!" Koji looked back down.

Koji and Kouichi fell asleep together that night. As for the demon boy, he sat in the shadow's. The darkness had healed him. He had turned back to a boy. "I don't want to go back home. I don't want to face my dad. I don't want to live. I don't want to be who I am. I don't want to be…….Takuya Kanbara anymore."

Me: Now…..READ AND REVIEW IDIOTS!


	2. KaKuya

Evil: Thank you for your reviews. Now please read on.

My Eyes

Chapter 2

……….

Evil's Darkness

6 years later-

13 year old Koji Minamoto sat on his bed. He had forgotten many things. But still, the memory of the boy his father killed remained. He didn't know why, but he had felt very sorry for that poor defenseless boy. He sighed and stood as he left his room walked downstairs to get ready to go to school.

After he finished breakfast he left, half running because he was late. He got there just was the bell rang. He kept running just so he wouldn't be lare. He reached first hour just was the teacher opened her mouth to speak. "Nice of you to join us, Mr.Minamoto." she said. "Detention." She said simply. He nodded his head and sat down in his deat.

About 25 minutes later there was a small knock on the door. She walked over to see the seciratary with her hand on a boys shoulder. There was some talking. Mrs.Fletsher lead him into the room. His brunette hair fell into his eyes. He had a black AC/DC tee shirt on and a pair of baggy jeans. That were about ready to fall down, as Koji noticed.

"Class. Class attention please. We have a new student. Please say hello to Mr….I didn't catch your name." He whispered something that she had to strain to here. "Class. Mr.Kakuya Tanbara." The class said hello at the same time. "Please take a seat next to Mr.Minamoto. Mr.Minamoto if you would be so kind as to raise your hand."

It was an order. Not a question. Koji raised his hand. Kakuya slowly walked towards him. He set his stuff down and sat down, he was quiet. Something was strangly familiar about this boy. "Now class. Pay attention. Liza, please stop texting whoever you happen to be texting. It is free reading. And when I say reading I mean reading. Not picking your nose, Jake." The teacher said.

Koji turned to look at the boy who had a book open called, '_Vampiers and Demons.' _Koji just wanted to laugh at the boy and tell him vampires and demons don't exist. But he didn't want to be rude. Maybe this boy just liked to read about them. Heh, a strange topic to like. The rest of the period was silent. Escept for the occasional snort or sniffle.

Finally it was lunch. Koji grabbed his bookas and while he was leaving notice KaKuya wasn't getting up. Koji walked back over and put a hand on his shoulder. KaKuya looked up and realized what was going on, he stood, closed his book and left. Koji stood there for a minute and then left too. After standing in the lunch line he finally got out. He saw KaKuya sitting a table in the corner of the lunch room.

He notice Kakuya had a book. 'Probably that weird one again.' He thought to himself. He walked over to his table, and sat across from KaKuya. He watched him for a second. That is, untill KaKuya looked up. "Hi." Koji said. "Hi." KaKuya replied. His voice was soft and it freaked Koji out.

"So, I saw what your reading. You belive in vampiers and demons?" Koji asked. "Yeah. I do. Don't you?" KaKuya asked. "No. I think it's a load of rubish. They don't exist at all. Its just a fake story." Koji saw the slightly angry look on KaKuyas face.

Then quickly added, "But you have a right to think what you want too." KaKuya still glared. " What?" Koji asked. "Your right. I do have a right to like and belive what I wish. But that doesn't mean you can insult the things I like in front of me, now does it, pretty boy?" KaKuya said. Koji was shocked. He had never met someone with enough gut to say that to him

"Your rigt I guess. So KaKuya, where ya from?" Koji asked. Kakuya muttered something inaudable. "Okay. Um, you got any siblings?" He tried asking. "He was murdered. Stabbed in the heart." Takuya said stiffly. "Oh, so what do your parents do for a living?" he asked. "My mom haunts the graveyard and my dad gets the food and sits in our attic during the day." Koji blinked. Strange. "Where do you live?" he asked. "The last house on Seventh Street. Koji blinked. "That place is like dead. Nobody has live there for hundereds of years." Koji replied. KaKuya shrugged. "Well, we do."

Me: are and are. HI KYO MADDEN! And the rest of you. Kyo is my bff.


	3. Telling

Evil: Hi! Okay, I'm glade all of you like this so far! But, I didn't write this alone. Maybe I shouldve said that. If you can, go check out Kyo Madden. Her stuff rox! Anyway, continue on.

I do not own digimon.

SHOUT OUTS!

Dragi: Yeah, thanks for your review.

Luchs:Thanks for the advice. Glade you like it.

Would'd You Like To Know TT: Um, yeah I would. KD. Of course I am. Here you go.

Clueless97: Don't be afended. It was an off day. Glade you like it.

: Glade you like it. And maybe+wink wink+

Me-Chan: No it isn't. In a few more chapters you will understand why we here at FC Inc. Did that. But I hope you still like it.  


My Eyes

Chapter 3

Telling

Evil's Darkness

Kouji sighed as he walked home. 'The new kid freaks me out but he reminds me of someone. I just don't know who.' He thought to himself. He was so busy walking and thinking that he didn'y know he had run into someone until he was flat on his rear on the ground. He stood up and to his surprise realized he had just ran into that same creepy kid, KaKuya.

KaKuya bent down and picked a book up. 'That stupid book again?' Kouji asked himslef. Kakuya stood up. "Oh, Hi Kouji." He said quietly. Kouji really didn't like this guys tiny voice. "Hi KaKuya. Were you going?" Kouji asked. Seventh Street was the other way. "Oh, home. I just need to get something for my mother." KaKuya said quietly, smiling. His smile somehow reflected upon his deathly pale skin.

"Have a nice evening Kouji." KaKuya closed his book and left past Kouji. Kouji blinked. Man, that kid freaked him out. He walked the rest of the way home. When he got home, he took off his shoes and set his book bag on the floor. He walked into the living room, to see his dad, his step mom, and even Kouichi watching TV. Which was odd because Kouichi wasn't supposed to come over today. "Um, hey." Kouji said as he slowly walked into the living room.

Kouichi looked up. "Hey." Kouji sat down. "So, what are you guys watching?" Kouji asked. His dad looked at him. "Didn't you hear the rumors at school?" Kouji frowned and shook his head. "well, rumor has it that a family of Vampires and Demons moved into the last house of Seventh Street." His step mom said.

"Its just a kids rumor." Kouji said, half smiling. "No. Everyone is talking about it. Now even then police are involved." Kouichi said seriously. Kouji blinked. "Do you know anyone who happens to live in that house?" his dad asked. Kouji had to lie. "No." he said shortly.

"What about that knew kid you were talking too/" Kouichi asked. His step mom and his dad smiled happily at hearing the news that there semi-antisocial son was talking to a new kid. "Who is this new kid Kouji?" his mom asked. "Just, nobody." He said shortly. They turned to Kouichi. "A little information please, Kouichi." They said.

"Well he has brown hair,brown eyes, wears all black, carries around this thick black book, and he has deathly pale skin and a very quiet voice." He looked over at Kouji. "Yeah." Kouji said. "What was to book called?" His mom asked. "It was called….blah bla. I don't know."Kouji lied.

"Not really." Kouichi said. He turned to Koujis mom and dad and finished his response. "It's called Vampires and Demons." They stared. "Really? Wow." His dad said. "Is he really into the subject, Kouji?" His mom asked. "Yeah. I can't get him to put the stupid book down." Kouji said with a light smile. "Were does he live?" his dad asked.

"Last House on Seventh Street."

Me: R+R Plz


	4. Preperations

I AM NO LONGER EVIL'S DARKNESS! I AM NOW Shut-up-I-Want-2-Talk-2-Brooklyn-Now. Just so ya know. And Kyo Madden is now Tala Mine-Tala Hot.

Tala Mine-Tala Hot and I reply 2 yer reviews

: Oookaaay -…..I know.

Dragi: HI! Thank you.

Digi Harpy: Okay. We will.

KOJI,YOH and NEJI Freak: We like your name . NO! Well, Tala Mine-Tala Hot LOVES him. I just really don't care. She wrote most of the last chapter anyways. Um, glade you like it.

My Eyes

Chapter 4

Preperations

SUIW2T2BN and Tala Mine-Tala Hot

KaKuya sat on his bed, reading. I mean, nobody has seen him do others wise, have they? He sighed when he heard the door open and close, that meant his parents were going to work. He closed his book and lay down on his bed. 'Well Tanbara, looks like you made a name for yourself already. That's faster than any other school'. He sighed again.

He looked at the clock. It was 9:00 PM. He ususally went to bed whenever he felt like it, but tonight he wanted to stay up and wait for his mom and dad. He needed to ask them something. He stayed up till 3:00 AM. Then, just as he was about to fall asleep, he heard them come in. He jumped off his bed and walked downstairs.

"Hey mom. Hey dad." He said. "Hi." They said. KaKuya couldn't get his dad to stay, for his dad had already gone up to bed. "Um, mom?" he said slowly. "Yes?" she asked, turning to him. This was NOT normal Kakuya behavior. To be so shy and…and….normal.

"Well, there's this boy in my class. He sits next to me. And well, I was wondering if I could, ya know, invite him over for..you know…a night." He said quietly then looked down at the floor. His mother sighed. "KaKuya, I know how you'll get. You'll rampage everywhere and do only God knows what." She said to him. "No I won't mom. Not this time. I promise." He said, begging a ghost wasn't an easy task.

"Please?" he asked. She sighed, shaking her head. "I know I'll regret it but..okay." Just as KaKuya was about to give any signs of thanking her, she said "I want to talk to his mom to check things out, alright?" she asked. KaKuya nodded his head. "Now go to bed. You ask this boy tommorrow. Okay?" KaKuya nodded his head. Then headed off to bed.

Next Morning-

The next morning KaKuya got up, he yawned. Did the usual: Take a shower,brush teeth,brush hair, get dressed. Then went downstairs. His mom and dad slept during the day, unless in a dark room or..you know..a closet. He made himself some toast, finished quickly, then left for school.

Once he got there, he tried to look for Kouji but couldn't find him. When he thought he saw him it was to late because the bell had rung. 'Well, I have first hour with him. I can ask him there'. KaKuya thought to himself. After getting all his books, he went straight to first hour. Homeroom had been canceled do to the fact that the 8th graders needed the rooms for something.

KaKuya walked into first hour, and sat down next to Kouji. Instead of opening up his book and ignoring Kouji, he looked over at Kouji. He made sure the reacher wasn't in the room. He didn't want to get into trouble. "Hey Kouji." He said. Kouji looked at him. "Hi Ka-kun." He said, smiling slightly. A light blush appeared on KaKuya's cheeks.

"Um, I was wondering him maybe…um..you'd like to..er…come over maybe. You know, after school." KaKuya looked nervous. 'Like a cute little puppy.' Kouji thought. "Um, I'll ask my mom but I'm pretty sure I can." He said. KaKuya smiled slightly and sat back in his seat.

The rest of the day went on normally. Kouji just had to ask himself though, why did KaKuya invite him over? Why did he want him there?

He didn't even realise the last bell of the day had rung until he felt a slender hand on his shoulder. He looked up to see KaKuya standing there, a ghost of a smile on his face. "Schools over, you know." He said softly. Kouji stood up and left the room, KaKuya following. After they got there books put away, they left. On the way to KaKuyas house, kouji thought of that thing he had to ask. "Hey, KaKuya." He said.

KaKuya looked over at him as they walked. "Yeah?"he asked.

"Well, why'd you invite me over anyway?" Kouji asked.

A small blush, just like the one before, appeared on KaKuyas face. "Well, you see…..um…"KaKuya was studering. 'Aww, he's studdering. How kawaii!' Kouji thought. "Hey, you don't have to answer." Kouji said, and for some reason felt a need to get closer. He did until they wern't that far apart.

"Um, Kouji. What are you-?" KaKuya was cut off as Kouji put a finger to KaKuyas lips, quieting the boy. He moved his finger away and leaned down abit, slightly turning his head, he placed his lips on KaKuyas.

Us: Are and Are! Muwahahahaha cliffy!


	5. Tears

Us: Glade you like it!

Fire Werewolf: I shall. Thank you for your review!

KOJI YOH AND NEJI FREAK: There might be, and no. There will be more characters.Yes,they will. You…(sweatdrop) love questions,don't you? Glade you like it.

Chapter 2 – Tears

KaKuya sat on his couch, waiting. Koji had to go to the bathroom. But he was fine with it. It gave him a couple of minutes to think. Think about the fact that Koji had lost it! He sighed, leaning against the back of the couch. He started to think back to the kiss.

_KaKuya didn't know what to do. So he didn't do anything. He stood there, wondering if Koji had gone insane. Koji pulled back and stared KaKuya in his eyes. Then leaned forawrd and kissed him again. KaKuya was shocked, but not so much, this time. He was curious, so he kissed back. But he gave a sign to Koji. Koji mentally smiled, and he deepend the kiss, sliding his toung into the brunettes mouth. Without knowing what was going on, KaKuya found himself moaning._

_But this wasn't right. And KaKuya knew it. He was giving a sign to Koji that he liked him. He knew that if he broke off this kiss to early, Koji would be hurt. But if he kept kissing back Koji would start to believe he loved him. So, gentally he pulled back. Koji could sense why KaKuya had pulled back, and got embarrased._

_Needless to say, the minute they got in Kakuyas house,Koji made an exuse to get away from KaKuya. So, he hid in the bathroom. He stayed there, never wanting to come out and face KaKuya ever again._

KaKuya sighed again. Koji had been in the bathroom for twently five minutes now. He stood up and walked towards the bathroom door.

(Koji's POV-Short)

I can't belive it! I am such an idiot for thinkign he would love me back. Its odd, cause I only met him a few days ago, but I get this odd feeling that I feel something for him. Well, I have just made an idiot of myslef by beliveing that lie. I hate to admit the fact that I'm crying, but I am. Like a hearbroken school girl. But it doesn't both3er me. As long as I never have to talk to KaKuya ever again, I'll live. Oh man! I'm in his house, in his bathroom, sitting on his floor, crying about him. Great predicament to get yourself into, Minamoto.

I hear footsteps outside the door. No,no,no,no! I hope he dodn't try to talk to me. "Koji. Are you okay?" I hear his soft voice, and I just start to shake. I don't want to talk to him, but I don't want to worry him either. So, I answer. "I'm okay." I say, barely above a whisper. I know he heard though, because I can hear him sigh.

"Look, Koji. Come out. I really want to talk about that..well…you know..kiss." my eyes grow wide, and somehow, I don't care what he thinks. I just start to sob.

(KaKuyas POV-shorter)

Oh man. He's sobbing. I turn the knob, but its locked. Thank god my parnets have a key to the bathroom. I grab it quickly andunlock the door. I step in, and I see the sadest sight to end all sights. Koji Is sitting on the floor, some of his hair coming from his bandanna, his eyes are puffy and red-and he's sobbing, but all over all, I think he still looks beautiful.

He looks up at me through those tear filled eyes, and he trows himself at me. Begging for me to forgive him. I don't know what to do. SO I just hold him, rocking him back and forth, and I rub his back. And right now, my only wish is for him to be alright about it all.

US: ARE AND ARE!


	6. Together Almost

Me:……Move in on out people!

KOJI YOH and NEJI FREAK:Maybe.I dun know.I can't help it!There short so….they are.GAHH!I dun know.

Clueless97:Thankiez.Glade u like it.

Chapter-Get Together,Well Almost

So it's a little bit later and I'm sitting on the couch watching a vampire movie.It's utterly sweet even though it is 'Van Helsing'.Koji is snuggled up next to me,asleep.I turn off the movie just incase Koji wakes up. I don't think he likes vampire movies. And that certainly isn't somethinn you want to wake up to.

He stirs abit,opening his blue eys.He blinks for second or two then he sit up.He seems to rememebr what happened before he fell asleep and starts to get up.I know he's trying to leave.I reached out and grabbed his wrist,pulling him onto my lap.He squeaks and looks at me wide eyed.Aparently saying..

"What are you doing?"Koji said,squirming.

I don't answer I just hold him still.finally he stops wiggling.And I do the only thing to show how I feel. I kiss him.He's shcoked. I can feel it.But none the less,he's kissing me right back.And I really amd enjoying it.

All of a sudden the door opens.And I know who it is by That voice speaks first.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"Its my dad. And he sound mad.I pull back quickly.I'm in trouble,big time. Decendants of ghosts,vampires,or demons aren't supposed to be attratced to humns.Yet I am.

"KaKuya….up..NOW."my dad says,strictly.I ablige.Taking Koji off my lap and standing. My mother turns to Koji.She is MUCH nicer than my dad on the whole love subject.

"My dear boy,please go back to your house."she says,sweetly. Koji stiffly grabs his backback and leaves not knowing what was going on.

"What was going on here?"my dad asked.

"What did it look like?"I ask sarcastically. Right after that,I knew I should have just kept my mouth shut.My dad throughs me into my room.Though I can walk through walla.I ain't gonna.

I hope I can see Koji at school tommorrow.I need to explain.

Well,if he'll listen.

Me:Its so short!Please forgive me! T.T are and are


	7. The End

Ebil:Sorry its been so long.

Chapter 7-Atlast

KaKuya sat on his bed.He was mad.very mad.he sighed.he had an idea,he knew he would get in loads of trouble for it.but he had to do it.It was the only way.If he told Koji a secret.His secret.The secret of his past,then he did not have to live under the rules of his home. Though he would be kciked out,it was something he needed to do.

He got off his bed,and left.Right through the wall.without a care.Leaving only a small note behind.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_Might be back soon._

_-KaKuya Tanbara_

And with that,he left.

(5 minutes later)

KakUya looked down at the address written on the piece of paper Koji had given him.Then back at the house in front of him.

"This Is it."kaKuya muttered quietly.He knocked out the oak front door.There was silence.Them someone souding angry.Finally,the door opened.

"May I help you?"a man asked.

"Yeah.Um,I'm looking for Koji….please."he said,slowly.The man,obviously Koji's dada,eyed him.before nodding and letting him in.KaKuya walked in and followed were Koji's dad was pointing.He walked down the stairs and saw Koji,in his pajamas covreed by a blanket,watching a movie on the couch.

"Um,Koji?"he siad,quietly.Koji turned to him,a hard,cold look on his face.

"What do YOU want?"he grunted,turning back to his movie.

"Let me explain.Please."

"why?"

"Please."

"You lied.You hurt my feelings,KaKuya.Or should I say Takuya Kanbara."

Takuya gasped.

"How did you?"

"I remember watching my father try and kill you that oe night.And I wanted to stop him and help you.But now I see what you turned out to be.A liar and a freak.I shouldn't have cared."

"I have feelings to Koji."

"really?"Koji asked sarcastically.

"Yeah.I'm human too."

"Really?Well THAT is news to me."

"Koji.You say you shouldn't have cared.But you did.Why?"

"because.I..I saw a kid that was in dnager."

"And I was."

"But your not.So can you please just go."

"No.Not until you let me tell you onw thing."

"What?"Koji asked,inpatiently.Takuya moved and sat next to him.He moved a bit closer.

"What are you doing?"Koji asked,but he wasn't answered verbally.Instead,Takuya kissed him softly.Then deepened the kiss.Koji moaned softly.what a nice kiss it was.

They slowly broke apart.Koji stared into Takuya's eyes.Pain.Sorrow.Love.Passion.

All of those things were in Takuya's eyes.

Anger.hurt.Scared.Love.

All of those things……..are in my eyes.

END!

Me:Are and Are! Should I do a sequal on their reltionship or not?


End file.
